Help talk:Contents
Well... Anyone want to have a go at this page? Lol. I think this is one of those things we're going to have to do once the rest is up and running. Angel Emfrbl 12:44, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :May I make a suggestion we should start doing in a couple of weeks time: FAQ Question. I've always been wondering what when you get to the recent changes page where are there numbers next to the changes? (like +1045) for example. Sorry if this isnt the right place to ask this but i wasnt sure where to ask. Oathkeeper of oblivion 05:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :From what I've learned, the numbers represent the number of characters and stuff added or deleted whenever someone edits something on a page. To put it simply, when someone adds the letter "B'" to a page for example, that registers in the recent changes page as +1 since one character was added to the page. When someone deletes that same letter "'B", that registers as -1 since one character was removed from the page. However if someone just changes the letter "B'" to the number "'8", then all that is registered is 0. Sentences usually consist of tens of characters while paragraphs consist of thousands.Mugiwara Franky 14:57, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::For newbie editors; ::Its best to check out pages if there was more then 200+ characters added or deleted. These are what I'm come to acknowledge as signs of major editing to a page (vandalism or otherwise). Any less then that, usually is a minor edit and its up to the editor to decide is its worth checking it out (these are not normally as problematic as an edit thats more then 200 deleted or added). ::Anything under 10 added or deleted on a page is normally just others correcting spellings on the page. ::If more then two editors edited a page and the number is at 0 then thats usually means one of the editors undid the edit of the other(s). --One-Winged Hawk 17:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Template Can someone template these pages? It would would make things easier to navigate between them and also help create more 2 way links between the pages. One-Winged Hawk 14:11, 10 December 2007 (UTC) About Gallery I'm just wondering how to make a gallery. Can you help me by telling me how? PLEASE.Mr.12 10:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :To create a gallery, first add these two: :After doing so write in the name of the image you wish to place in the gallery along with text in this format. Image:Thousand Sunny Exterior Blueprints.png|The upper deck and third floor parts Image:Thousand Sunny Exterior Blueprints.png|The upper deck and third floor parts :To add another image, do this. Image:Thousand Sunny Exterior Blueprints.png|The upper deck and third floor parts Image:Thousand Sunny Interior Blueprints.png|The second floor rooms Image:Thousand Sunny Exterior Blueprints.png|The upper deck and third floor parts Image:Thousand Sunny Interior Blueprints.png|The second floor rooms :Repeat and you have a gallery.Mugiwara Franky 15:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Uhmmm i try it but it doesn't work it only shows a line from left to right , cutted lines i'll leave it here in my p rofile so you can take a look ,, its User:Mr 12 ... why is that Ossan?Mr.12 08:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Youtube? Can we link to YouTube?Mr.12 00:16, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Update This page needs an update. Is anyone willing to do it? 15:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I updated it myself. 15:47, July 27, 2013 (UTC)